Electrodynamix
Electrodynamix is the fifteenth level in Geometry Dash, and the 6th level rated Insane. This level mainly focuses on fast speed. Description This level starts with a few simple jumps, then becomes considerably harder with faster speed, flashing colors and invisible spikes. Update 1.7 introduces the speed portals, but only two are shown on the level, the double speed (green) and the triple speed (pink). You start the level with normal speed, then the double speed starts early in the level. 60% through the level, the triple speed is triggered in a flying section with gravity flips, making it significantly harder. This level has some new features as well. The colors of the background on the first rocket and UFO paths are the same''' '''as the player's primary and secondary colors, so be careful. Bright colors make the UFO path very hard since the spikes are hard to be seen, so it is advised to use darker colors. The hardest parts of this level are considered to be the rocket segments during triple speed and mini mode. It generally takes lots of tries, even on practice mode, to handle the control of the rocket while passing narrow paths, so you have to be very careful on the rocket. If you make one small mistake, you are almost guaranteed to crash. Secret Coins * At the first shrunken UFO, slide through two gears that contain the secret coin. An alternate way to get it is to go under it and press 3 times to get it. However, the former method is the best because the latter method is very risky and more difficult to do. * After the double speed ball section, jump two blue jump rings and not the yellow one. Get the secret coin and jump to keep going. * After the shrunken ball section, jump on the purple and yellow jump ring and not the blue one. Then immediately focus on the ground and jump right at the end on the blue gravity pad to get the secret coin, then jump again to keep going. Correct timing and practice is required. Trivia * Electrodynamix is the first level without a secret coin in a ship segment of the level. * Electrodynamix is the first level to introduce the blocks with colors. * Even though this level also introduced the slow speed portal, it's not seen in the level. It wasn't used in an official level until Hexagon Force. * Besides being the level which introduces the Speed Portals, this level also introduces the custom-colour level mechanic, in which the background color is the same as the player's colors (mostly notable on the first rocket path and the UFO path). * Due to the faster speeds present which lengthened the level, Electrodynamix is the only level where you can crash at 99% (Crash at the last spike to achieve 99%). This used to be the criteria for the "So Close..." achievement until Update 1.9, which nerfed the progress needed to 95%. Because of this, it's also possible to crash at 0%. * Electrodynamix takes 1:24 to complete, making it the second shortest level. The shortest was Cycles. * Despite Electrodynamix's degree of difficulty, Hexagon Force and Theory of Everything all reward the same amount of stars (12). Many consider Electrodynamix much harder than these levels. * This level is the only level so far to include a triple speed portal. Errors * There is a decoration error in Electrodynamix. In the beginning, after you land on a yellow launch pad, one of the wavy obstacles near the two blocks and the yellow jump pad is missing. * In the beginning of the double speed segment, it is possible to hit the pink jump ring marked with an X without crashing. Walkthrough Gallery ElectrodynamixMenu.png|Electrodynamix on the main menu Cube35.png|Icon unlocked after completing in Normal Mode ED-C1.png|First coin (Small UFO) ED-C2.png|Second coin (Cube) ED-C3.png|Third coin (Cube) Category:Levels